vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sesame Street: Elmo's Musical Adventure VHS 2001
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion picture, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and May constitute a felony with a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Sony Wonder * Sesame Workshop Sony Wonder Bumper * Please Stay Tuned after this program for other exciting shows from Sony Wonder Opening Titles * "Peter and the Wolf" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Nancy Kanter, Karin Young Shiel * Producer: Jill Danton * Written by: Christine Ferraro * Directed by: Emily Squires * Starring Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets: ** Kevin Clash as Elmo ** Caroll Spinney as Big Bird & Oscar ** Fran Brill as Zoe ** Martin P. Robinson as Telly ** David Rudman as Baby Bear ** Joey Mazzarino as Papa Bear ** Noel MacNeal as the Wolf ** Carmen Osbahr as Rosita ** and Jerry Nelson * With Muppet Performers: Pam Arciero, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, John Kennedy, Rick Lyon, Jim Martin, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel * Special Guest Stars: Keith Lockhart and The Boston Pops Orchestra * Also Appearing: ** Klea Blackhurst as the French Horn Player ** Angel Desai as the Flute Player ** Sarah Knowlton as the Oboe Player ** Sean McCourt as the Clarinet Player ** Kirk McGee as the Bassoon Player ** Melissa Murray as the Violin Player ** David Titus as the Kettle Drum Player * Associate Producer: Dionne Nosek * Associate Director: Ken Diego * Production Designer: Laura Brock * Costume Designer: Jennifer Bryan * Lighting Director: Dan Kelly * "The Music That We Play" ** Lyrics by Christine Ferraro ** Music by Mike Renzi * Senior Muppet Consultant: Kevin Clash * Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Stephen Rotondaro, Carol Binion, Fred Buchholz, Alex Ferguson, Carlene Hartmann, Michelle Hickey, Emily Lawson, Michael Schupbach, Erin Slattery, Karena Wienands * Post Production Supervisor/Editor: Scott Doniger · Full Circle Post * Sound Design and Mix: Jake Karlsmark · Hotwax Recording, Inc. * Post Scoring by: Mike Renzi * Music Supervisor: Danny Epstein * Vocal Director: Dave Conner * Special Actor Casting by: Cindi Rush, C.A.S. * Stage Manager: Hank Neimark * Additional Stage Manager: Jonathan Siegal * Control Room PA: Heather Dick * Technical Director: Richie Wirth * Camera: Frank Biondo, Shaun Hearkins, Mark Whitman * Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory * Utilities: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Video: Dick Sens * Wardrobe Supervisor: Suzanne Kelly * Key Hair: Karen Specht * Key Make-Up: Joe Cuervo * Head Electrician: Craig Evans * Head Carpenter: Steve Ruggerio * Property Master: Steve Dannenberg * Opening Title by: Covi Company * Assistant Art Director: Paul Robinson * Art Department Coordinator: Jessica Milstein * Child Talent Coordinator: Theresa Anderson * Production Assistants: Melanie Pal, Elysa Marden, Sanjay Singh * Production Intern: Pamela Salmon * For Evening at Pops ** Executive Producer/Director: Bill Cosel ** Coordinating Producer: Susie Dangel ** Audio Producer: John McClure ** Associate Producer: Anne Houlihan ** Lighting Designer: Chas Norton ** Sound Mixer: Steve Colby ** Director of Artistic Programming, Boston Pops: Dennis Alves * For the Boston Symphony ** Marketing Director: Mark Volpe ** Orchestra Manager: Ray Wellbaum ** Manager, Boston Pops: Tony Beadle * Executive in Charge of Production for Sesame Workshop: Jodi Nussbaum * Executive in Charge of Production for Sony Wonder: Jeff Holder * Special Thanks: Becky Mancuso-Winding, Alice Cahn, Sharon Lyew, Tina Ellis, Rosemarie Truglio, Wendy Moss, Amy Cohen, Jill Colley, Catherine Farrell, Janelle Courts, John Stamatis, William Easterling, Yee Ki * The Boston Pops Orchestra taped courtesy of "Evening at Pops", a co-production of the Boston Symphony Orchestra, Inc. and WGBH-TV, Boston. * This program is based on "Peter and the Wolf" with music by Sergei Prokofiev and with test that is adapted from the original story by Sergei Prokofiev, and is presented by arrangement with G. Schirmer, Inc. * "Peter and the Wolf", by Sergei Prokofiev © 1937, 1940 G. Schirmer, Inc. (ASCAP) · All Rights Reserved Copyright Screen * The Money That Sesame Workshop Earns When You Buy Our Licensed Products is Put Back Into Sesame Street and Other Educational Projects. · Thanks For Helping! * © 2000 Sesame Workshop · Sesame Street Muppets © 2000 The Jim Henson Company · "Sesame Street" and the street sign are registered trademarks and service marks of Sesame Workshop. · All rights reserved Online Screen * Visit Sesame Street on the web at https://www.sesamestreet.com Sony Wonder Bumper (cont.) * Look for These Great Products from Sesame Street Closing Previews *Sesame Street: Let's Make Music *Elmo's World *Sesame Street: Cinderelmo *Sesame Street: Get Up & Dance *Sesame Street: Kids Favorite Songs Closing Logos and Screen * Sony Wonder * Wherever Children's videos, CDS, cassettes and book-and-tape sets are sold Category:Sesame Street Category:VHS Category:2001 Category:Sony Wonder Category:Sesame Workshop Category:2000s